RWBY: Absolution
by Drayce Fenrir
Summary: Shortly after the initiation of teams RWBY and JNPr, they meet a renown team of Beacon. Team IRIS. Follow them as they go against this war of Salem and Ozpin with them stuck in the middle of it.
1. I

RWBY: Absolution

Chapter 1: The Past Part 1 (Team IRIS)

"Come on honey, just one more push!" a man with grey hair with red eyes called out to his wife. 

"God dammit don't you think I know that 'dear'!" The black haired women with silver eyes yelled back.

"Okay miss let's do one final push. One… two… three!"

The women then pushed with all her might and out came a baby covered in blood with some black hair with some white hair as well. The doctor took him and cleaned him up and then began to pat him on the back. "Come on, you can do it," the man whispered.

The doctor patted his back a couple more times and on the fourth the baby wailed, "What powerful lungs you have, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Draven, you have birthed a healthy baby boy."

Tears erupted from their eyes, "Can I hold him?" The mother asked.

The doctor nodded and handed the child to her, as she looked at him with loving eyes of a mother. "Doc," the father said, "could you get my son he should be in the lobby with a nurse," the doctor nodded and left to get him.

"He's handsome. He has his father's face,"

"However he has your eyes." 

Just then the door opened to reveal their first born who was six years of age and had red eyes with grey hair. "Come Fenrir meet your baby brother," the mother said. Fenrir went by his mother's bed as his mother showed him his little brother. Fenrir however felt something pull him towards his brother and he placed a hand on the crying baby's cheek causing him to only sniffle. The parents were amazed at this, the mother smiled, "Would you like to hold him?" 

Fenrir nodded, as he took his baby brother from his mother and held him carefully as the baby now, was completely calm, "What's his name?"

"Drayce, Drayce Draven."

"Drayce," Fenrir recited and a black aura surrounded Drayce and a grey one surrounded Fenrir.

"What is this?" The father asked.

"Their aura, it's being unlocked and their both emanating so much."

Fenrir smiled and looked to a peaceful Drayce, "You did this didn't you." Drayce didn't respond as he slept soundly, 'I'll always be with you that is a promise.'

* * *

Age 5

Drayce who was now age five was running back home with some sweets in his hands, he then opened the door to his house, "Mom, Dad, bro, I'm back!" 

He went to the kitchen and was greeted with his mother cooking, "Hello sweetie how was the trip to the store?"

"It was great, the man even gave me a discount on my snacks."

"Well wasn't that nice of him."

Drayce nodded and then looked around, "Hey where's dad and big bro."

"Your father is at the shop, he was asked to do a commission that he is finishing now, while your brother is upstairs reading." 

Drayce nodded and headed upstairs, "Right, thank you mom," he called out as he went upstairs and ran to his brother's room, then burst through the door. "Hey bro I'm back and I brought the snacks." 

Fenrir who was now eleven years of age, "Great now I'll set things up, while you get the food mom is making."

Drayce saluted to Fenrir, "Aye sir!" With that Drayce went downstairs and was greeted with his father coming through the door, "Hey dad!"

The father looked to see his son, "Well hello Drayce what are you up to and where's your brother?"

"Big brother is upstairs setting up things for our movie night, he sent me downstairs to get our food."

His father ruffled his hair with a big smile, "Well then you shouldn't keep him waiting." 

Drayce nodded and grabbed the food that was on the counter and went upstairs. 

Drayce and Fenrir ate their food and snacks with their drinks as they watched a series of movies, "Hey big brother, you said you wanted to become a huntsman right?"

Fenrir nodded, "Yeah it's my dream and that's why mom and dad are helping me with my training."

"I thought dad was just a blacksmith."

"Well he is but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to fight, I mean he makes weapons, I would think to make weapons as well as he does that he has commissions from professional Huntsman, then you'll have to know a thing or two about combat right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Drayce looked to the ground, "But that means you'll have to leave doesn't it?"

Fenrir thought for a second, "Hm yeah I guess it does but that doesn't mean I won't be here." Drayce looked at him confused, "Because no matter where I am, there is still one place that I will still always be," Fenrir then poked Drayce's chest where his heart would be, "I'll always be right here, because we are connected, brothers, and it will always be that way."

Drayce looked up to his brother in admiration and awe, then smiled a big smile, "Yeah, your right. Big bro and I will always be together." 

Unbeknownst to them, their parents was listening in on their conversation and smiled at the bond that they shared. 

* * *

Two months later

"Come on we have to go!" 

"Wulf get the kids!"

"Right!" 

Wulf then ran up the stairs to which he saw his sons, Drayce and Fenrir playing, "Fenrir, get your bag, Drayce go downstairs with your mom!" 

Fenrir was confused, "Dad what's wrong?"

"Grimm and a lot of them, we can't fight them all so we need to leave. Now."

Fenrir nodded and went to his closet to get his back while Drayce ran downstairs, and saw his mother packing food. Drayce then looked out his window to see a beowulf slash a man in half horizontally, with its claws. Drayce's eyes widened, and looked to his mother who was just done packing and grabbed what was her bow staff. 

Fenrir came down stairs with dad with his backpack on. Dad then handed me a backpack as well and I quickly put it on. "Alright let's go," dad said as he grabbed a sword by the dining table. We all then left the house and ran straight into a forest, however I couldn't resist the urge to look back. That decision changed my outlook on life, my purpose, and showed me what I didn't want to see again.

Drayce saw the town burning, with grimm all around and inside it. People were getting killed, whether they had been impaled, decapitated, smashed, etc. Building destroyed, as a beowulf howled as if to say they have been victorious, to which they were. This single howl stirred up feelings deep within, that howl meant they were unable to protect themselves, they were defenseless, powerless, sheep, and Drayce refused to be that. 'I won't let this go on, I won't be powerless anymore. I am going to be a huntsmen, and I will save everyone.'

* * *

Two weeks later

They had arrived at a small town and was currently setting in. They were able to purchase some land with the amount that they had taken from their old home and with father's semblance helped build a house, but even with his semblance, there was a limit so he could only make another two stories with two bedrooms. Father had been out at work in blacksmithing and mother was helping Fenrir with training.

At the end of the session Drayce approached both of them, "Hello Drayce, what is it you need?" His mother asked.

"Mom can you… teach me how to be a huntsmen as well." The mother was surprised by this request however Fenrir who was on the ground sweating was smirking.

"It took you long enough," Fenrir then sat up with his mother looking at him, "I knew deep down that you always wanted to become a huntsmen you just needed a little push, however it is sad that it was from first hand experience of grimm, but better late than never."

His mother smiled, "Very well, Fenrir you wouldn't mind helping me teach Fenrir."

Fenrir smiled, "Of course let's get started!"

* * *

A month later

"Now that you have gotten the concept of aura and things like that down pretty quickly Drayce," Wulf said with Fenrir and Drayce following him around his work area with multiple people working around them, "I believe it is time to see what weapon affinity you have."

"Weapon affinity?" Drayce repeated.

"Yeah," Fenrir cut in, "In simple terms its a weapon that you are fond of using. When you touch the weapon, you could feel that it is the right one." 

Drayce nodded and understood the explanation, as they arrived with several weapons. There was an axe, a hammer, a bladed whip, a knife, a tomahawk and many others. None of these grabbed his attention except a katana. He grabbed it and unsheathe it and gave it a couple of swings it a little, "So you like a katana like Fenrir?"

Drayce shook his head, "No, I mean it feels right but at the same time it's not quite it." 

Fenrir with no one noticing smirked slightly at this and then another man with grey hair came in with a scythe, "Forgot this one." Drayce looked at the weapon and grabbed it and gave it a few swings as well.

It was a balanced weight, and when he twirled it he felt he could put some momentum into it, "This is it."

Wulf whistled at this, "Interesting choice, there hasn't been many scythe users, but I'm starting to think Fenrir knows everything that you like."

Drayce looked at them with confusion until Fenrir spoke up, "Yeah, I told them that you would probably be interested in a scythe," Fenrir placed his hands behind his head and smiled, "I guess I was right."

Drayce nodded and smiled, "However is it okay if I could use something like a katana?"

Fenrir then thought about it then ran off and came back with a chokuto.

Drayce took the blade and swung it a few times and then switched to reverse grip and swung it again, "Yeah this also feels right as well."

* * *

Age 9

Drayce was sleeping peacefully after a long day of training, with his brother Fenrir who was now 15. But something abruptly disturbed his slumber, and it was a howl from a beowulf. Drayce shot up immediately and went downstairs with Fenrir, "What was that?"

Fenrir shrugged his shoulders as their parents came in, "Gather your things, this town may be more fortified then the last but we want to make sure," Wulf said, "Seraphina and I will get the backpacks." They nodded and went to work.

After everything was gathered, they came outside to see an ancient deathstalker burst through the walls, with a flood of grimm that made it seem like a tsunami was headed their way, which made them widened their eyes. "We have to move now!" Wulf commanded as they and people of the village began to run to the other direction to the back gate, only for another group grimm flood into the village. They were now inside and surrounded, which made Wulf to make a decision.

Wulf gave his backpack of all his research which was on the ability to make dust sabers or dust projected weapons, and gave it to Fenrir, "You guys and some of the other villagers have to go, I will make a path long enough to do so."

"But Wulf-"

"Sera, this is the only way, I'm sorry." Seraphina being a former huntress understood, however that didn't stop the tears from their eyes. "Drayce, Fenrir you take care of mom for me when I'm gone, and become the best huntsmen you could ever be. For your dear old man." The boys with tears nodded firmly, which made Wulf smile.

Wulf then placed his hands on the ground and used his semblance to part the grimm from the back gate like if he was parting the Red Sea, "Go!" The family and the villagers ran their way out with a course headed to Vale and once they were away. He let go and slumped forward as he exasperated all of his aura."I love you all," with those last words the grimm tore him apart.

* * *

One month later

With the guidance of Seraphina the group made it to Vale, and when they arrived at a house to buy do to them always having a contingency plan just in case things like this happened, and with all of the money they had she was able to enroll Fenrir into Signal and get a house on the island of patch along with food that would last them a month. However Drayce and Fenrir being unaware, Seraphina conjured up a virus, and on one work day collapsed leaving her bed written at the house. 

Fenrir then took it upon himself to find a job and Drayce did whatever he could to help as well, which wasn't much considering his age. 

* * *

Age 12

Fenrir was able to get into Beacon and Drayce was able to get a job despite how young he was as they both were able to sustain both their mother and themselves. After a month at Beacon, Ozpin promised a steady flow of income to help his students which paid the bills which allowed them to have enough for food and small things. They celebrated every birthday together and always had something to give each other no matter how broke they may be afterwards. The brothers took the role of men in the house as they took care of her and with some medicine, she was able to walk, but still couldn't work and probably never will. 

Also looking through the notes from there father they were able to make their weapons from all kinds of parts. Fenrir's weapon was called Ragnarok, and A black katana blade that had a red line down the middle with a black guard and a golden handle wrapped with a grey cloth. Also like Ascalon there was a lever, which when pulled do different things to the blade since the blade was infused with dust and the lever was to activate them with the lever being red. Also the sheath was silver and could also be used as a weapon.

Drayce's weapon was called Fangs of Twilight, and it was a grey futuristic style Desert Eagles with it being longer and with white engravings throughout. Also where the sights were replaced with a long curved blade, that was light blue, that had some of it inside the gun and by combining it turns it into a double ended scythe.

However this weapon wasn't his only as his other weapon was called Ascalon A chokuto blade that was black and at the center of the blade was his insignia in ruby red. The port to which helped the blade connected to guard was a reddish-purple color along with the guard being ruby red. The handle was was split into two sections, with the top half being reddish-purple but has a twist function to it, while the bottom was also reddish-purple but did not have that same function. The pummel of the blade was black and screwed onto the bottom of the blade, which the pummel was round. It lastly had a lever from the guard to the top half of the handle with the color being ruby red and an exhaust point to expel dust energy to coat the blade.

However that wasn't all they found. In it were two necklaces with one a black obsidian crystal for Drayce and the other a clear quartz crystal for Fenrir. 

* * *

Age 14 

Drayce was able to attend Signal and was shown to be a prodigy of the highest order early on, he aced the entrance exam as if it was child's play, and even shown that he was ahead of other students, with him already having a crafted weapon. He even went even further as he watched Qrow wield his scythe to a student one day, and he went over stances with them. Drayce remembered the forms and put a spin on them along with incorporating them into his own style and weapon.

Not only that on one weekend where his brother was visiting, in a spar he unlocked his semblance which was called Copy and Master, which gives him the ability to look at a style and or weapon and know the ins and out of said weapon and a style someone is using for it and copy the style to the letter.

His knowledge was comparable to that of a huntsman or huntress in training. And really they wanted him to at least move up a grade but he decided against it with saying, it gave him extra time to hone his skills until he was invited to Beacon.

Fenrir when he heard this from the headmaster was happy about it and was smiling.

* * *

Three months Later

Fenrir graduated a few months after Drayce got into Signal, and was on a mission the last Drayce heard. But today was his day off from school, and cooking his mother some dinner. When the doorbell rang, Drayce answered it to find that Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon was at his front door with a big case. 

Drayce obviously let him inside the house and sat him at the table with his mother, while Fenrir fixed him some coffee.

"First and foremost, I would like to apologize in advance Ms. Draven for what your about to here, but you have the right to know. It's… about your brother. Fenrir."

Both mother and son were put on edge, "What happened?" Drayce asked with an edge in his voice along with a serious look as he looked straight into Ozpin's eyes.

Ozpin lifted the case and opened it to reveal both Fenrir's sword, Ragnarok, and his necklace. "Approximately one month ago we lost contact with Fenrir Draven and sent multiple huntsmen to retrieve him, but all was brought back was these items stuck into the ground.

"And the body…"Seraphina asked.

"... It wasn't found, he just disappeared."

Seraphina didn't know how to handle this and tears began to leak. Drayce guided his mother to her room, so she could grief, and then went right back to Ozpin. "I tell you this now headmaster Ozpin, I don't believe he's dead and I won't until I physically see it."

"And I also agree,"

Drayce nodded and sat back down and sipped some of his team, "Now is there anything else you may need?"

"As a matter of fact, yes there is," Ozpin pulled out a paper form, "I would like for you to attend Beacon this coming month." Drayce looked shocked at this, "I have a very known friend that teaches there, and he says that you are the star student of the academy, and along with video evidence I can safely say that you are ready for Beacon. Thus I am asking that you attend my school."

Drayce after the initial shock, thought about this and then spoke his answer, "I apologize Professor Ozpin but I can not accept this at this time." 

"May I ask why?" 

Drayce looked towards his mother's room, "There are things I need to take care of first."

Ozpin noticed this and nodded, "I understand."

"However," Drayce looked at Ozpin, "A year from now, if the offer is open, I would like to take it."

Ozpin smiled at this decision, "Of course, just send me a message through my scroll, as when you do, there is a lot more I would like to share with you." 

Drayce nodded and saved Ozpin's scroll number to his scroll, and with that Ozpin left the family to grieve.

* * *

Two months later

It had been two months since Fenrir's disappearance and at the moment Drayce was staring at his brother's sword which was hanging on the wall with the necklace dangling from it.

Drayce as he sat remembered all the things his brother did and said but one in particular stuck to him. 

"... no matter where I am, there is still one place that I will still always be," Fenrir then poked Drayce's chest where his heart would be, "I'll always be right here, because we are connected, brothers, and it will always be that way." 

Drayce stood up and walked to the weapon and necklace and took the crystal necklace off to wear it with his. He then looked at the sword and grabbed off the shelf and unsheathe it, giving it a couple swings but it felt different now, 'It's like it was made for me, but why?'

He began to look into the sword to see himself but with grey hair. He then placed the sword back in it's scabbard, 'Hello there.' Drayce jumps as he lands on the ground, and looks around for the voice he heard, 'I'm not out there, I'm in here, in your mind, so sit down and concentrate so that I can pull you in here.'

Drayce does what he says and closes his eyes, and when he opened he was in a field of roses, as he looks around and spots what looks like him but he had grey hair instead of black hair, "Who are you?"

"Well to put it simply, I'm you, but call me Leon Silver, and it looks like I will be with you from now on."

* * *

Age 15

After a year I took Professor Ozpin's offer to go to beacon early and there I met my teammates Rosaleen Marvel, his best friend since he was 11, Altria Inas, and another prodigy Wynn Schnee who was in all purpose my second-in-command. Together we formed Team IRIS with me being named as team leader something no one had problems with.

* * *

Age 17

Three years later we are about to start our senior year and in those three years we quickly became the best team at Beacon Academy, taking on missions with efficiency. Our team had quickly became a close family, Rosaleen was the irresponsible big sister, while Altria Inas acted like the adorable little sister even though she was older than both Wynn and myself. Wynn was the responsible brother and I was the brother that kind of held us together. We loved each other and we knew everything about each other. Hell on the second year I told them about Leon Silver which they accepted and with Leon's assistance they were able to talk to him whenever as well. And this Leon was also inducted in the family as the big brother they could always talk to. 

Right now I was looking out the window of the bullhead we were in, as we were coming back from a long mission. 'I can't believe it has been three years and I'm in my final year at Beacon.'

"So surreal huh. Your brother would be proud."

I smiled at Leon, 'Thanks for that.' 

* * *

Character File

Name: Drayce Draven 

Appearance: Has black medium length hair, with white streaks all over, and silver eyes. He wore a black jacket with three white straps on the sleeves and two on the right shoulder. Underneath was a white shirt with his red symbol on the right where his heart would be with also his black pants and black boots and his two quartz crystal and black obsidian crystal.

Occupation: Beacon Academy (4th Year Student)

Team: IRIS (Leader)

Weapons

Ascalon: A chokuto blade that was black and at the center of the blade was his insignia in ruby red. The port to which helped the blade connected to guard was a reddish-purple color along with the guard being ruby red. The handle was was split into two sections, with the top half being reddish-purple but has a twist function to it, while the bottom was also reddish-purple but did not have that same function. The pummel of the blade was black and screwed onto the bottom of the blade, which the pummel was round. It lastly had a lever from the guard to the top half of the handle with the color being ruby red and an exhaust point to expel dust energy to coat the blade.

Fangs of Twilight: Gun Form: Grey futuristic style Desert Eagles with it being longer and with white engravings throughout. Also where the sights were, was replaced with a long curved blade, that was light blue, that had some of it inside the gun.

Fangs of Twilight: Double Ended Scythe Form: When the gun extends slightly with the grip also extending, the grip will rotate to where the gun will look like a rod. When connected the blades will move forward and out of the weapon with the blades facing opposite directions making a double ended scythe.

Semblance: Copy And Master

This semblance gives him the ability to look at a style and or weapon and know the ins and out of said weapon and a style someone is using for it and copy the style to the letter. For example say that Ruby was using her scythe but Drayce didn't know it was a sniper he has the ability to look at the weapon and know what its full capabilities are. Also with looking at Ruby use the weapon he could see not only what her semblance is but also know how she fights with the weapon with just sight.

It's primary use is him being able to know what his opponent is going to do, so it gives him precognition in the sense that he knows their style and semblance with sight but is only able to copy it if it is a style, not a semblance and has a permanent detailed photographic memory of the weapon.


	2. II

RWBY: Absolution

Chapter 2: The Past Part 2 (Team IRIS)

Age 2

"And there she is!" Jacques Schnee said as he picked up his newborn girl with a wide smile on his, "Our future heiress." Jacques looked at his wife, "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Weiss," she said, "Weiss Schnee."

Jacques smiled, when their two older children Winter Schnee who was 6 years old, and Wynn Schnee who was two about to turn 3. Winter immediately went up as they all looked at a sleeping Weiss. The mother however saw that Wynn didn't move but stood there looking at them, "Come Wynn say hello to your little sister."

Wynn obeyed and looked at her, 'Life. A new life.' He then saw that Weiss awoke again and saw Wynn and began to grab for him.

His mother laughed, "I think she wants you to hold her Wynn."

Wynn looked to his mother and nodded as he carefully picked up Weiss and held her with Winter right behind him. Winter smiled a big smile as Weiss also smiled at him, 'Family,' and in the first time in a long time Wynn smiled at his two sisters, 'I'll protect them both no matter what.'

* * *

Age 4

Wynn had started to become a really smart kid and was a lot more mature than kids his age as well. He even secretly had Winter teaching him while she had her school assignments to do, however at the moment he was at the mall with his mother and two sisters as his mother need to get more clothes for Weiss and Winter wanted some extra clothes as well.

"And that should be it right? Did you get what you needed Winter?" mom said.

Winter nodded, "Yes mother." Winter then looked to Wynn, "Did you get anything?"

Wynn shook his head, "No I don't need anything, really,"

Winter sighed knowing how Wynn was while Weiss smiled and laughed at Winter's dejected look.

"It's over you stinking humans!" someone yelled out in the mall as gunshots rang out throughout the mall, and everyone went into a state of panic as everyone rushed to the gate, "Get the Schnees!" Soldiers that had the symbol of the White Fang began to come out and charge at them. The Schnee discrete bodyguards did their jobs and intercepted them while one was leading them to the exit.

"Come Mrs. Schnee we must get you and the kids out of here," the guard said as he unsheathed his sword which was a basic bastard sword. He led us through an array of people but when we got to the door he shot from the back and White Fang members blocked the exit.

"End of the line Schnee."

Weiss and Winter were scared with their mother holding them to comfort them, "It's going to be okay, nothing is going to happen to you."

"Ha keep telling yourself that."

Wynn while he was talking was analyzing the situation, 'There is two of them, if we could get through then we'll be in the clear,' Wynn looked slightly to his right and saw the guards sword. He knew what he had to do so he closed his eyes and calmed himself, unbeknownst to him he subconsciously unlocked his aura and when he opened his eyes he sprung into action and sprinted to the weapon.

"Hey stop!" The soldier with the gun started shooting at Wynn however he missed him. Wynn was then able to pick up the sword and dash at them. The member with the gun tried to get away but he was caught off guard as to how fast Wynn was with the sword and was cut across the chest as he fell to the ground.

"You bastard!" The next member with a katana struck at Wynn but he was able to deflected it however this force Wynn off balance to which the member then kicked him in the chest sending Wynn into a stand which broke.

"Wynn!" His family called out.

'My family. I will protect them.' Wynn thought as pictures of him watching Weiss and Winter play, went through his mind. Wynn then raised to his feet with blood down from his forehead to his cheek however do to his aura the wound had healed. Unconsciously Wynn used his aura on his feet and on the sword and ran at the man. The man was prepared and went to clash with the boy however when they met they did not clash, as Wynn was able to go straight through the sword in his hands and cut into his side where his kidney were. After Wynn's aura broke as he began to breathe heavily trying to catch his breath. Wynn looked at his family who had shocked looks on their faces while Weiss had a look of admiration, "Come on let's get to the car." Wynn led them all out to safety to where they drove off home.

* * *

Two months later

Wynn was sitting in his room reading a book when a knock was heard from his door, "Come in," he called out and in came Winter with a sad face. "Winter what's wrong you look sad."

"Wynn can I ask you something?"

Wynn adjusted himself to his bed and motioned Winter to sit with him, "Now what is it you need to ask?"

Winter squirmed slightly, "I-I don't know what to do." Wynn motioned for her to continue, "I… I want to be a huntress… but father-"

Wynn stopped her right where there as he silenced her with his hand to her mouth, "If you want to become a huntress then go for what your passionate about. Forget about what father ask of you, because if you just do what others tell you and not follow what you want to do then you'll never be happy."

"But what about the family name?"

Wynn chuckled at her question, "It's only just that, a name. The name doesn't define you but you define the name that you carry. You are Winter Schnee, a girl whose dream is to become a huntress."

"But what about Weiss?"

Wynn ruffled her hair slightly, "Don't worry about Weiss. If she wants to be a huntress then I will tell her the same thing I have told you, and if she wants to build the families name through other means then I will also support her."

"Well… what are you going to do? Have you decided?"

Wynn smiled softly, "Yes I am going to be a huntsmen, whether father wants me to or not. So do what you want to do, but from here on out, whatever you decide to do know this," Wynn brought her head forwards as their foreheads touched as Wynn smiled sweetly at her, "No matter what I will love you always."

Winter blushed slightly and smiled with a tear in her eyes as she hugged her brother as she had made her decision, "Thank you Wynn."

* * *

One Month later

Age 5

Jacques was walking to his son's room with an angry expression on his face as he opened the door to find his son reading a book at his desk. "What is this I hear about you supporting Winter into becoming a huntress? She needs to be the manager of the family, an heir, or are you going to take her place?"

Wynn closed his book, placed it back on his table, got up, and started walking out when he stopped just behind his father, with their backs to each other, "Yes I told her to pursue her dreams, and no I will not be taking her place, as I will become a huntsmen whether you want to or not."

Jacques turned around and ask, "Then what of Weiss?"

Wynn was silent for a little, "Weiss will do whatever she wants to do and I will support her no matter what… however it would seem to me that which each passing day after the incident at the mall, she would probably come to a decision to be a huntress by the time she would be 11 or 12 years old."

"I won't let that happen. Winter, fine, you fine. But Weiss will be the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company!" His father yelled only for Wynn to chuckle.

"Whether she is the heiress or not she will be the one to define what the Schnee family name truly means. Whether she does it as a huntress or not," Wynn turned his head to look his father dead in his eyes with a serious expression, "Is none of your concern."

Wynn then left his father seething as he walked away.

* * *

Age 13

At the age of 13 instead of being trained by trainers specifically picked by his father, something he had done for Winter (and soon Weiss), he had went to a combat school in Atlas where he was hailed as a prodigy bigger than Ozpin and rivaled Signals own Drayce Draven a name he has heard about during his stay at the school on multiple occasions.

In the years his mother and father had another child called Whitley Schnee. Whitley looked up to Wynn heavily and Wynn would always find time to play with Whitley and Weiss equally and without Whitley knowing was protecting him from Jacques. Also as he said Weiss told him that she wanted to be a huntress, something he supported as he helped her with the understanding of dust and aura.

* * *

Age 16

Two years and a couple of months after, Wynn had received an invitation to attend Beacon Academy at the age of 16. He decided to accept it to where he finally met Drayce Draven.

"Drayce Iris Draven, Wynn Schnee, Altria Inas, and Rosaleen Marvel. The four of you have received the excalibur coin pieces. Together you shall be known as team IRIS lead by… Drayce Draven."

Multiple people cheered with Rosaleen, a purple haired girl hugged Drayce into her… assets. When he had escaped the death trap, Wynn went up to him, and outstretched his hand to shake, "The names Wynn Schnee, I have heard a lot about you Drayce, I hope you won't disappoint," Wynn said with a smile.

Drayce shook his hand with a smile on his face,"I won't, I promise, however I have heard a lot about you as well Wynn, I will also be counting on you to have my back."

* * *

Age 19

Through the three years at Beacon he had paid multiple visits to Weiss and Whitley however Whitley was already taken by his father however Whitley could not stop his love for his older brother something which Wynn was at least thankful for.

Weiss however was always happy when Wynn came home, as he taught her many techniques and moves. She even told him that she was going to attend Beacon which Wynn loved that he was able to be there for her in his final year.

Currently however Wynn saw his leader, Drayce Draven, looking out the window of the bullhead, "Hey," Wynn called out to which Drayce turned and looked at him, "What are you thinking about?"

Drayce smiled, "It's just that, I can't believe when we get back we will be officially in our fourth year."

Wynn smiled at him, "I know what you mean," Wynn said as he looked out of the same window, 'I know what you mean.'

* * *

Character File

Name: Wynn Schnee

Age: 19

Occupation: Beacon Academy (4th Year Student)

Team: IRIS

Appearance: He had white hair with cyan blue eyes. He wore a white long hood zipper coat that went to his knees, and on his right arm of the coat was a pouch which was easily accessible, and on the back was a cyan blue round crystal that was embedded into the back of the jacket. He also had a cyan blue shirt with the left upper half being cyan blue and the bottom being red. He had two belts that was criss cross forming an X. Lastly he had white pants with a black stripe, black shoes, and a crystal necklace that was clear.

Weapons

**Balmung: ****He will be wielding a chokuto as his primary. The chokuto is black at the back side of the blade while on the cutting edge it is white. It also had a circular guard that connected the blade to the handle. However attached to the guard was a diamond shaped compartment which looked like it was the part of the blade that allowed it to use dust. The weapon wasn't bulky but sleek and slim.**

**Dragon's Wish: Bow and Arrow Form: A bow that has blades on it with dragon like engravings. Also the grip of the bow had a dragon like head that connected it to the sides of the bow. Lastly behind the limbs were wing like figures that looked like a dragon's wings.**

**Dragon's Wish: Bladed Form: The wings are tucked into the limbs and the blades on top of the limbs extended slightly. The dragon head that surround the grip surrounded it to form a sphere shape which made the blade spin without Wynn having to twist his wrist.**

**Dust Coat: His last weapon is his cloak. It is infused with all types of dust making it being unable to be burned, or ruined by dust attacks. And with it he could summon ice attacks at his beck and call as if it was his semblance.**

**Semblance**

**Glyphs: Now you know what the semblance of the Schnee's do however the summoning aspect is a little different for Wynn. Instead of summoning creatures he is able to create versions of blades that appear everywhere with him being able to control them through will.**


	3. III

RWBY: Absolution

Chapter 3: The Past Part 3 (Team IRIS)

Age 5

Rosaleen Marvel was a struggling kid. A purple haired girl with red eyes, who never knew who her parents were thus she was left outside in the cold with no one to look after her with the only thing the foster home told her was her name. No mother or father figure to guide her. And it was like that when she turned 5 as her foster father kicked her out of the house at the age. Now for months she did whatever she could to survive, steal, lie, and cheat. 

She didn't like to do this, but she didn't want to die. So she stole where she could, of course, there were times when she was caught to which she had received a beating for but it was especially worse since she was a faunus. A fox faunus to be precise, however never tried to hide her faunus trait no matter how bad she had gotten bullied or abused because of it. Her trait was her purple fox ears that she displayed proudly at all times. 

* * *

Age 7 

One day the police had caught her and put her in a foster home as she waited to get adopted, however she had been there for 2 years now and she doubted that she would ever get adopted. She was quiet and reserved, and do to this fact and the fact that she was a faunus she was picked on by other kids living there as well. No one would help her so she had to just accept it. 

* * *

Age 11

She had finally been adopted but the problem now was that she had been adopted multiple of times as she would always be moved from home to home, never being able to settle. It was to the point that she began to ignore her foster families in order to not become attached. 

However, out of all of this she realized what she wanted to become. She wanted to become a huntress, to help people. And thus in two years she would be enrolled in Signal Academy. 

* * *

Age 13

She finally did it as she was accepted into Signal Academy. However the students there did the same as those kids she was living with in the foster program. And it became apparent that she was depressed, teachers tried to help her through it but it was never enough. She just wanted someone that she could call a friend. 

* * *

Two months later

Rosaleen was walking back home, she was excited because the next day she would be able to make her own weapon.She had a design and a name for her weapon as well, sadly however she still didn't have her semblance which was okay. She walked as she was having a relatively good day. "I can't wait to make Void Quasar tomorrow it's going to be so awesome!" Feeling very upbeat she decided to stop by her favorite cafe. She had ordered her something to drink and a muffin, as she now had a drawing of her intended weapon as she studied and looked for any improvements she could do.

After a couple of hours she finally left the cafe and went on to her foster home, however on her way there she encountered some students at her school, "Hey Rosaleen." Rosaleen continued to ignore them and kept walking home, "Aw not even going to say hi," the leader of the group looked at a book that she had with her weapon's design on it, to which he quickly snatched it away from her and began looking at it with his other accomplices holding Rosaleen back, "What do we have here, I must say Rosaleen this is an interesting weapon." He then tore out the page and dropped the rest her notebook on the floor. 

"Give that back I need that!" Rosaleen yelled.

"Need it? So this is important to you is it?" He then began to tear it slowly as only a small tear appeared. 

"No! Please stop! I-its the only thing I have that is important to me, please don't take it away!" She pleaded with tears coming down her eyes as she struggled against her tormentors. Usually it wouldn't be a problem as there would be a copy on her scroll, however her foster parents never gave her a scroll, and thus this was the only copy she had.

The kid smiled wide as he was about to rip it in half and then into pieces, until a voice called out from behind them, "Let go of the paper and leave her alone."

Everyone turned to see a black hair with white streaks kid with a white shirt black pants and a black jacket, "And who are you?"

The black haired kid smiled, "I'm Drayce Draven," Drayce then pulled out a sword hidden behind him, as he stabbed it into the ground, "And this is Ascalon, who would like to make your acquaintance," Drayce then pulled the lever with his two fingers and lightning began to spark from the weapon. 

The gang was sweating slightly, "No problem we'll leave come on guys," he said as he dropped the paper and ran.

Drayce sighed and placed his sword back on his back, "Cowards." Rosaleen when freed immediately went to her weapon paper and checked if it was alright and that none of the contents were ripped which thankfully was none as well. "Hey," Rosaleen looked up at the kid that was without a doubt younger, from the ground with tears in her eyes. He then outstretched his hand to her, "Come on, I don't think you would like to stay on the ground long." Rosaleen looked at his hand with hesitation which Drayce took notice of, "Hey, I promise that I won't hurt you."

Rosaleen hesitantly took his hand and raised off of the ground, "Why… Why did you help me?"

Drayce looked at her with confusion, "Do I need a reason to help someone out who was in trouble?"

"But… I'm a faunus, why would you help someone like me?"

Drayce, even though he was shorter than her raised her hand into the air and was able to rub and pat her head twice, "It doesn't matter if you're a faunus. I think faunus are the coolest, I wish I had animal traits. Ooooh I so wish I had a tail!" Rosaleen was looking at this boy in shock, "Hey can I ask you something?" Rosaleen unable to form words into her mouth just nodded, "Do you… want to become friends?" Rosaleen eyes widened even more, "It just that when you exited the cafe you looked sad as if you didn't want to go where you needed to go." 

Rosaleen just stared at the boy as tears began to stream down her face. She could not believe it, this boy had saved her, helped her, and wanted to befriend her because she was sad. 'My wish,' she thought as to her it seemed as though a light was shined off of Drayce, as he smiled at her with a wide smile. She didn't say a word and hugged him as she cried and he rubbed her head, 'Drayce, I don't know how… but you already became the most important person in my life… thank you.'

* * *

5 months later

Five months have passed since their meeting and Rosaleen and Drayce had become best friends, almost inseparable. After school Rosaleen would go to her favorite cafe, a place she found out that Drayce, even though he was so young, worked at. Their they would converse about their day. The day of their meeting Drayce saw her weapon designed and was intrigued by it but found some things that could be tweaked. With the help of Drayce, Rosaleen was able to create her weapon, Void Quasar. It was a purple spear with an elegant style blade which was ruby red and on the bottom was a ruby red pummel. Connected from the blade to the pummel was a thin cloth that was white and at the bottom of the pummel were exhaust points as well something that she added after looking and seeing how Drayce's sword Ascalon worked and decided to implement a similar function to her weapon.

With Drayce, Rosaleen was able to be herself and be open with her expressions. And after some time she had met Drayce's brother Fenrir and Drayce's mother Seraphina. Seraphina and Fenrir took an immediate liking to her and went as far as to basically induct her into the family. Although she never was able to adopt her, Seraphina thought of Rosaleen as her own daughter, the daughter she never had. Rosaleen was finally happy and it was all thanks to Drayce to which she was always loyal to.

* * *

Age 14

At age fourteen Rosaleen was able to see Drayce even at school as he enrolled into Signal. She watched him accel above all, as she bore witness the birth of an amazing huntsmen and prodigy. She would at times even as Drayce for help, as she was marveled at how smart and strong he was at a very young age. Hell he was even the one to help her unlock her semblance, in a duel that she had requested. Her semblance was called portal. She has the ability to create a portal to wherever she could see or around the vicinity of her in a very quick fashion. She uses this in order to attack an opponent from a long distance with the added boost that the semblance also gives her bigger depth perception, and even though she had lost she was fine with the result.

  
  


No matter where Drayce was after class one constant was that Rosaleen was always there as well. People had rarely seen them apart from one another.

* * *

Age 16 

Rosaleen had gotten a call from Drayce and immediately ran to his house, she had opened the door with a spare key that his mother had given her long ago. The home was tiddy and seemed like your average place. When you opened the door and down the hall, you could see the living room with a couch a glass table in the middle with a TV on the wall, and a fireplace right under it. To the right of it was a dining table and to the right of that was the kitchen. Lastly across the living room was a hall to the bedrooms which were three.

When she made it to the living room, she found Drayce sitting near the fireplace with a chair, with his head resting on his hands which were folded. "Drayce, what's wrong? You called me, is something the matter?" Drayce looked to Rosaleen and she saw a sight which she never wanted to see ever again. Their Drayce was crying with tears in a constant flow down his eyes like a waterfall. Rosaleen instantly ran to him and guided him to the floor where she also sat as she laid her hand on his cheek. "Drayce what's wrong? What happened? Please tell me?"

Drayce began to tell her what happened as he had gotten a visit from Ozpin that day, telling him that his brother was basically dead. "I don't know what to do. I lost my father, and now my brother, not to mention mother is still sick. I… I don't know what to do," he said as tears continued to flow. 

Rosaleen then took Drayce and hugged him, burying his head into her chest, "I don't know… I don't have an answer for you and I'm sorry… but no matter what you choose, I will always be by your side. No matter what, so for now grieve, and let me take away your pain and sorrow for once." Drayce after a couple of seconds, hugged her back tightly as he cried his eyes out, letting out all of his pain, to which Rosaleen took and accepted.

* * *

Age 20 (present)

After a year Drayce and Rosaleen went to Beacon Academy where they became Team IRIS with Drayce leading. The family recovered and pushed forward as they continued on. 

Rosaleen looked over to her leader and Wynn talking, Drayce smiled, "It's just that, I can't believe when we get back we will be officially in our fourth year." 

Wynn smiled at him, "I know what you mean," Wynn said as he looked out of the same window. 

Rosaleen smiled mischievously, as she snuck up on Drayce and buried his head in her well endowed… assets, "Well you better believe it captain."

Drayce struggled to get out but when he did he turned to Rosaleen with an annoyed expression, "Dammit Rosaleen you know I hate it when you do that."

Rosaleen smiled slyly, "Which makes it all the more amusing captain," she said teasingly.

Wynn sighed, "I swear."

Drayce sighed and turned to Wynn, "This is what I had to go through for six years."

Rosaleen smiled and draped her arm around his neck, "And you are stuck with me for all your life."

Drayce smiled at her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rosaleen smiled widened as she thought, 'My light.'

* * *

Character File

Name: Rosaleen Marvel

Age: 20

Appearance: She had long purple hair with red eyes along with a necklace that had a purple amethyst that was shaped as a teardrop. She wore a white high collar crop jacket with purple lining designs on the edges of the jacket, and under she had a black dress (*cough cough* sorry I mean combat skirt) with purple lining while the skirt was reddish-purple. She lastly had black shorts grey leggings and black long boots, folded her sleeve of the jacket to her elbow, and had black gloves with a silver bracelet with a purple line that glowed slightly. 

Occupation: Beacon Academy (4th Year Student)

Team: IRIS 

Weapon

Void Quasar: It was a purple spear with an elegant style blade which was ruby red and on the bottom was a ruby red pummel. Connected from the blade to the pummel was a thin cloth that was white and at the bottom of the pummel were exhaust points as well.

Semblance

Portal: She has the ability to create a portal to wherever she could see or around the vicinity of her in a very quick way. She uses this in order to attack an opponent from a long distance. This semblance also gives her a bigger depth perception.


	4. IV

RWBY: Absolution

Chapter 4: The Past Part 4 (Team IRIS)

Age 10

Altria Inas was an average girl throughout the young years of her life. She had a mother and father that loved her. A roof over her head, food. What more can a child ask for? However that all changed the month before her eleventh birthday. Recently her mother and father had been arguing about something that she did not know at the time. 

Tensions with each passing day began to rise as her happy family began to break down right before her eyes. However things began to look up as they began to fight less and less as they were slowly becoming a happy family again. However tragedy struck two weeks before her birthday, there was a grimm ambush to which her father had been killed to save her mother and herself. 

* * *

Age 12

After the attack they had arrived in Atlas; however, due to the death of her father, her mother couldn't take it anymore and shut down. With that, Altria had to be able to cook food herself and budget the money that they did have. However six months after Altria's eleventh birthday her mother was able to get herself together and support her child. However over the month, money had begun to take a steep decline from them so she worked herself to the bone. 

However one day she saw something in Altria, something that could give her something to work towards. One night Altria had stayed up longer than she should have and was reading a book on huntsmen, when her mother asked, she answered truthfully, and even told her mother that the story was interesting.

A month later her mother wanted to test something out and took her daughter to a shooting range where Altria had a natural affinity for firearms. And on her twelfth birthday, Altria informed her mother that she wanted to be a huntsmen. The announcement shocked her as no one in her family or her fathers had been huntsmen or huntresses.

Ever since then Emma, her mother worked harder than she ever did to supply the money for her daughter's dream, and at the age of twelve, she went to a school in Atlas.

* * *

Age 16

With the help from her mother Altria excelled greatly in Atlas and even was able to make her trademark weapons called Clouded Strafe, which were Twin white desert eagles that were longer than normal with golden engravings saying the weapons name on it in cursive and were sleek, and these two pistols when combined made a sniper rifle. She also discovers her semblance the same year called Perception. She has the ability to see things from a farther distance, and is able to perceive things in greater detail. With this ability she can aim and hit targets with great precision that is unrivaled, which made her mother all the more proud as she watched her daughter grow into the young woman she was.

And at the age of sixteen she graduated Atlas, "And last but not least the student that has excelled above all others in her class, Altria Inas." There was a roar of cheers in the crowd as throughout her school year Altria had made friends with many other students. Altria was however slightly disappointed as she never had gotten the ability to fight what many called the Ice Prodigy but she was fine with this. "However, we also have a special guest here that would like to speak to Altria, please welcome the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin had risen from some seats in the auditorium and walked to the stage and in front of Altria, "I have been keeping my eye on you for some time Altria. You are an exceptional student, I would like to propose to you coming to my school."

Emma looked on as she stood up from her chair which was right in front of the stage, as she covered her mouth with her hands with tears streaming down her eyes. Altria looked at Ozpin with a smile, "I would love to join Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin."

Emma screamed out in joy as her daughter is finally being able to fulfill her dreams.

* * *

Age 17

A couple of days after the ceremony Emma had passed away with a smile on her face. The cause of death was because of the strain her body took after years of work, without proper training of the body. Emma left happy with her final words being to her daughter saying to keep moving forward and take her dream and grasp it with her two hands.  
  


Altria took this to heart from her mother and when she attended Beacon as a member of team IRIS with Drayce as their leader, Altria excelled as she was one of the smartest and some would even compare her to her partner Wynn, who was the Ice Prodigy.

* * *

Age 19 (Present)

In her years at Beacon she had bonded with her teammates with Rosaleen, being the closest. Everyone in the team knew each other's history and past. Throughout Beacon she was known to be the kindest person you could've ever met and was also one of the main if not the main force that held the team together. 

But at the moment she was driving the bullhead they were on, but she then heard some arguing, "You guys okay back there," she said in her sweet tone. She then heard everyone come in from the door behind her as Rosaleen hugged her.

"We're doing just fine Altria."

"Rosaleen, I would implore you to not distract Altria, she is the one driving," Wynn said.

"I agree," Leon said.

Rosaleen puffed out her cheeks and pouted as she crossed her arms, "I know."

Altria giggled slightly, "It's okay Rosaleen, don't let the boys get to you okay," Altria said with a smile.

"This is why you're my favorite Altria, you're always nice to me, unlike the other two," Rosaleen said.

"Might I remind you that I have known you for six years," Drayce said.

Rosaleen just shrugged as she sat in the seat next to Altria, "Doesn't mean I can't have another favorite."

Drayce slumped as he was depressed now at the loss of his spot as favorite, while Wynn just patted his leaders back in sympathy. "Rosaleen be nice," Altria said.

"Fine, fine."

Altria looked on, 'I hope you're proud. Mother, father. I've made a second family.'

* * *

Character File

Name: Altria Inas

Age: 19

Occupation: Beacon Academy (4th Year Student)

Team: IRIS

Appearance: She had short silver colored hair with a white streak down her hair, with onyx colored eyes. She wore a black long jacket that went to her upper thigh which had a long strap at the bottom that went behind her to the other side of the jacket. She also had a white ribbon on her arm and also had a white collared shirt with a black tie, and had black jean shorts. Lastly she had black boots, had a black scarf with white streaks in it, and on her waist she had two custom made holsters on her left and right for her weapons.

Weapons

Clouded Strafe: Twin Pistols Form: Twin white desert eagles that were longer than normal (Think of Noel's weapons from BlazBlue, that length) with golden engravings saying the weapons name on it in cursive and were sleek. 

Clouded Strafe: Sniper Form: In the back of the left gun, was a port, to which the right had its handle straightened and when she combined them and then the muzzle of the left extended while the right once it was combined with its counterpart, receded back slightly.

Semblance

Perception: She has the ability to see things from a farther distance, and is able to perceive things in greater detail. With this ability she can aim and hit targets with great precision that is unrivaled.


End file.
